


Langit Pada Hari Biru

by kenzeira



Series: sastra pantang mati [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Historical RPF
Genre: Bakumatsu Period (1853-1867), Friendship, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical Research, Other, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Izou meyakini bahwa peran Ryoma akan dikenang sepanjang sejarah, sementara perannya berhenti hanya sebagai Hitokiri.— Okada Izou & Sakamoto Ryoma, untuk #ParadeHistorikal
Relationships: Okada Izou | Assassin/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Series: sastra pantang mati [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/648635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. di bawah pohon sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fate/Grand Order © Kinoko Nasu, Type-Moon. No profit gained from this fanwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official art "Riot of Cherry Blossom" © Shiramine, in Chaldea Boys Collection 2019 event.
> 
> Peringatan: Ryoma-sentris, berkisar antara hubungannya dengan Izou. Mengambil setting periode Bakumatsu atau era kejatuhan zaman Edo. Contains historical research based on true events. Fanfiksi ini saya bagi menjadi enam bagian, agar memudahkan pembaca ketika mencerna baik plot maupun informasi sejarah di dalamnya. Saya dedikasikan pula sebagai demonstrasi untuk event #ParadeHistorikal.
> 
> Rekomendasi musik: Nakigitsune Atttendant BGM atau klik di [sini](https://touken-ranbu.fandom.com/wiki/Attendant_BGM) kemudian cari Nakigitsune

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Ryoma? Bukankah seseorang sepertiku bisa terlihat bagus mengenakan pakaian semacam ini.”

“Tentu saja, Izou-san, pakaian itu sangat cocok buatmu.”

Izou membetulkan kancing di bagian lengannya. Agak sulit. Ryoma tertawa kecil sebelum membantu Izou.

“Suatu hari nanti aku juga ingin berpakaian seperti ini,” kata Ryoma, diakhiri senyum tipis selepas selesai mengancingkan bagian lengan pakaian Izou. Ia menelisik pakaiannya sendiri; kimono putih, hakama abu-abu dengan haori biru muda. Khas _wafuku_. Lantas ia melihat pakaian Izou; kemeja putih, jas hitam, serta sarung tangan. Khas _youfuku_. Ryoma senang karena sudah membuat Izou menjadi sedikit terbuka dengan pengaruh luar, dimulai dari gaya berpakaian.

Ryoma memiliki idealisme bahwa untuk memperkuat perdagangan serta militer Jepang, maka pemerintah sudah semestinya tidak menutup diri akan modernisasi moderat dari pengaruh bangsa Barat. Ia telah belajar banyak hal dari seorang pelukis yang menggambarkan situasi negara di luar Jepang; melihat bagaimana gaya pakaian mereka, melihat pula gambaran mengenai tatanan kekuasaan di sana. Tetapi Keshogunan Tokugawa terlalu terlena pada politik isolasi, dan ketika mereka memutuskan untuk terbuka, keterbukaan itu justru merugikan samurai berpangkat rendah, lebih-lebih ronin.

Persetujuan dibukakannya jalur khusus masuk kapal asing ditanda-tangani di atas Perjanjian Tidak Adil—perjanjian yang hakikatnya hanya menguntungkan pihak keshogunan, mengesampingkan kekaisaran yang telah lama kehilangan kuasa, itulah sebabnya Ryoma merasa muak. Ditambah perselisihan antar samurai elite dan samurai rendahan, seakan-akan benteng pemisah dengan negara luar tidak cukup, mereka juga menciptakan benteng pemisah atas kesenjangan kasta. Bersama Partai Loyalis pimpinan Takechi Zuizan, dan Izou serta Shinbei sebagai algojo, Ryoma bergabung dengan harapan bisa menciptakan perubahan dan mencoba mengembalikan kekuasaan ke Istana Kekaisaran, agar diberlakukannya peninjauan ulang mengenai Perjanjian Tidak Adil.

Langit sedang biru-birunya pada musim semi. Ryoma dan Izou menikmati waktu senggang bersama, berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang.

“Tentu mudah bagimu mengenakan pakaian modern, bukan. Akan ada masanya kau lebih senang dengan kemeja daripada kimono, sebab membantu pergerakanmu menjadi lebih mudah dalam perkara menebas musuh.” Izou mengatakan itu seraya menyampirkan sebilah katana di antara sabuk. Dia mengikatkan kain pada sarung pedangnya kuat-kuat. Sarung pedang tersebut merupakan hadiah dari Ryoma, setelah Izou dengan berlian mampu melindungi Ryoma dan Kaishu, seorang negarawan, dari marabahaya tipu muslihat penyerangan samurai elite bawahan Shinsengumi.

“Ah, benar juga.”

“Tapi jangan kecewa mendengar pendapatku, Ryoma. Rasanya aku lebih nyaman menggunakan kimono, barangkali karena gerakan serta tipuan-tipuan pedangku menjadi samar terlihat, terhalangi oleh kibasan haori. Aku mengenakan _youfuku_ hari ini untuk menghargaimu, kau tentu sudah berusaha menjahitnya buatku setelah melihat-lihat referensi dari lukisan kawanmu itu.”

“Terima kasih, Izou-san,” respons Ryoma, mensyukuri setidaknya Izou yang keras kepala itu masih menghargai, mengingat bisa saja pria itu merobek-robek kemeja jahitannya, karena berpikir betapa bodoh usahanya mempengaruhi Izou untuk lebih terbuka pada keberadaan orang asing dan pengaruh pakaian mereka. Bagaimanapun, keberadaan orang asing yang membawa senjata modern dapat dengan mudah membinasakan peran samurai. Meski bukan itu yang Ryoma tuju, sama sekali.

Keduanya kemudian duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar indah, berteduh sejenak dari langit yang panas—yang sangat biru pada siang itu.

Ryoma merasakan ketenangan sesaat, memejamkan mata seraya menghirup udara segar musim semi serta aroma dari bunga sakura. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Izou. Tidak dapat dipercaya rasanya, pada musim yang indah ini mereka telah banyak melakukan pembunuhan berdarah-darah—khususnya Izou yang memang sudah terkenal sebagai Hitokiri Izou, alias Izou si Pembunuh, Algojo, Pemenggal Kepala, apalah istilahnya. Tentu saja mereka tidak serta merta membunuh siapa pun yang tidak mereka kehendaki, yang mereka habisi adalah seseorang yang kelak berpengaruh dalam keshogunan, sosok yang menghalangi rencana suksesi mereka dalam penggulingan pemerintahan.

“Kudengar kau pandai meracik sake.” Izou memecah keheningan, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ryoma membuka mata. Pandangan terarah pada awan menggumpal, serupa permen kapas. “Ya, lumayan,” jawabannya menggantung, sebelum ia melanjutkan. “Kau tahu, Izou-san, secara turun-temurun keluargaku dikenal sebagai keluarga yang ahli membuat sake. Mungkin karena itulah aku tidak terlalu menderita dalam kemiskinan—maksudku dari segi keuangan, kami cukup berada, meskipun status keluargaku tetap saja samurai berpangkat rendah.”

Izou mendengkus. “Kalau kau samurai elite seperti Shinsengumi, tentu kita tidak akan berkawan dan aku akan membunuhmu kapanpun yang aku mau.”

Ryoma tertawa hambar. “Entahlah, Izou-san. Kupikir daripada membunuhku, bisa jadi aku akan maju lebih dulu untuk mengajukan perdamaian—karena itu yang aku bisa, dan aku percaya diri dalam hal berunding.”

“Oh, Ryoma, kau tidak tahu seperti apa Takechi.” Kalimat Izou terdengar menyayangkan. “Omong-omong, lupakan soal masalah partai, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita minum-minum? Aku ingin menikmati sake buatanmu.”

“Boleh saja. Kalau begitu kita tidak bisa bersantai lama-lama.”

“Hee, kenapa begitu? Aku masih nyaman di sini.”

“Karena aku harus merendam air berasnya, Izou-san. Empat jam adalah waktu yang paling sebentar.”

Izou mengibaskan tangan. “Halah, aku tak paham. Lakukan nanti saja, kita minum besok malam.”

“Tidak jadi malam ini?”

“Tidak jadi malam ini.”

Keduanya kembali menikmati keheningan masing-masing, bersandar pada sebatang pohon sakura. Barangkali karena Ryoma merasa terlindungi oleh keberadaan Izou, ia bisa terlelap dengan mudah. Tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya perlahan menempel di bahu Izou. Bersandar dengan tenang. Tatkala terbangun, langit sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye, sementara kawannya itu masih terlelap dengan rambut dipenuhi kelopak bunga sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> 1\. Wafuku; pakaian tradisional sebagai mana biasanya  
> 2\. Youfuku; pakaian dengan gaya kebarat-baratan  
> 3\. Kawada Shoryo adalah pelukis yang dimaksud Ryoma  
> 4\. Partai Loyalis Tosa atau Tosa Kinnoto dibentuk oleh Takechi Zuizan atau Takechi Hanpeita, sebagai wadah bagi samurai berpangkat rendah yang banyak dirugikan pada periode Bakufu, yang berada di Domain Tosa (sekarang menjadi Prefektur Kochi)


	2. sake

Sesuai janjinya, Ryoma mencoba membuat sake paling lezat untuk Izou. Setelah pulang dari hari di mana akhirnya mereka bisa bersantai, ia lekas meminta bantuan saudaranya untuk menyiapkan beras ketan paling sempurna, yang dapat menghasilkan sake paling nikmat di Tosa hanya dalam waktu satu malam proses fermentasi. Untuk kualitas air, ia cukup percaya diri air dari hasil sumur di kediamannya; air yang berkualitas, tidak berwarna dan berbau, serta bebas mikroba pembusuk. Air dari dalam sumur itu telah lama menjadi penyokong kehidupan keluarga Sakamoto.

Setelah mendapatkan beras yang diharapkan, Ryoma lekas melakukan penggilingan dengan hati-hati tanpa menghancurkan butiran-butiran berasnya. Lalu dilanjutkan melalui tahapan pencucian dan perendaman. Ia merendamnya di dalam tembikar ukuran sedang, tembikar yang cuma ia gunakan kalau hendak membuat sake premium. Tembikar itu ia dapatkan dari seorang samurai pelarian yang mati di tangan anggota Shinsengumi, sebagai bentuk dari penghargaannya atas kematian samurai tersebut. Ryoma dan Izou sempat berselisih mengenai siapa yang akan menyimpan tembikar berharga itu, sampai akhirnya Izou berpikir barangkali Ryoma lebih pantas menyimpannya karena ia adalah orang yang rapi, tidak seperti Izou yang barbar dan mudah bosan.

Perendaman baru dilakukan. Ryoma membiarkan proses fermentasi berlangsung selama satu malam, tetapi ia lalu menambah durasinya saat pagi-pagi sekali didatangi oleh Takechi, pemimpin Partai Loyalis Tosa. Ia diminta bertugas sebagai pihak ketiga dari perundingan dua klan yang tengah berselisih.

Dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi, Ryoma bicara secara terang-terangan soal rencananya minum-minum bersama Izou nanti malam.

“Aku tidak tahu kau cukup dekat dengan Izou, melihat kalian memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda,” komentar Takechi. Ryoma tertawa sebagai respons. “Izou seperti pedang bermata dua. Kalau dia tidak dibimbing dengan benar, dia bisa saja mengarahkan pedangnya padaku dan menjadi ancaman untuk kita semua. Sementara kau…” kalimat Takechi menggantung, pria itu tampak berpikir, hati-hati dalam memilih kata sebelum meneruskannya, “…kau seperti sarung pedang, yang menahan Izou untuk tak menyakiti siapa pun yang tidak dia kehendaki.”

Perundingan berjalan lancar, meski dibumbui ketegangan. Masing-masing klan akan mengabarkan soal perdamaian minggu depan, setelah mengumpulkan suara dari berbagai pihak yang terlibat. Ryoma pulang pukul delapan malam. Dalam keremangan cahaya obor yang kekuningan, ia dapat melihat Izou terduduk di depan pintu gerbang kediamannya sambil memegang pedang, tampak merenung. Ketika Izou melihat kedatangannya, pria itu berdiri seraya memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung.

“Maafkan aku, Izou-san, Takechi-san memintaku untuk—”

“Aku tahu.” Izou memotong pendek.

“Kau terlihat muram. Mari masuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan sake untukmu, tinggal mengolahnya.”

Izou duduk di pelataran halaman kediaman Sakamoto, sementara Ryoma menyiapkan sake untuk mereka berdua. Ryoma menyalakan lampu kerosin di sekitar mereka saat Izou kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya dan meminta ia menyiapkan air dalam wadah. Ryoma merasakan perasaannya tak enak, tetapi meski begitu ia tetap memenuhi permintaan kawannya itu.

“Membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk mengukus sakenya,” kata Ryoma, seraya membawakan air dalam baskom cukup besar untuk Izou.

“Tidak masalah. Akan kugunakan waktu yang panjang itu sambil mengasah pedangku agar lebih tajam.” Demikianlah Ryoma menatap Izou yang tengah mengamplas pedangnya dalam kebisuan.

Selama proses pengukusan, Ryoma menambahkan sekitar enam puluh gram koji serta sedikit kapang dan khamir untuk menambah cita rasa pada sake. Berselang setengah jam, ia telah selesai dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir. Saat ia membawakan sake di atas tatakan, Izou masih anteng mengamplas ujung pedang.

“Kau fokus sekali, Izou-san. Padahal pedangmu sudah tajam.”

“Ada hal yang harus kulakukan dalam waktu dekat dengan pedang ini,” kata Izou, suaranya terdengar berat.

Mereka duduk bersisian, ditemani dua cangkir sake serta satu tembikar berisi lebih banyak sake kalau-kalau mereka ingin tambah.

“Rasanya mungkin berbeda dari sake yang pernah kau cicipi, Izou-san. Tetapi tolong dinikmati, walaupun proses pembuatannya sangat singkat. Membutuhkan waktu setengah bulan untuk menghasilkan sake premium, tapi karena kau ingin sake buatanku jadi aku membuatnya dalam satu malam saja. Kalau-kalau kau menginginkan sake yang lebih nikmat, aku akan membawakan koleksi mendiang ayahku.” Ryoma mencoba menjelaskan, ancang-ancang seandainya Izou tidak menyukai rasa sakenya.

Izou menaruh pedangnya. Tanpa banyak kata, pria itu menyesap sakenya perlahan-lahan. “Rasanya tidak buruk juga.”

Ryoma tersenyum sumringah. “Kita bisa menunggu empat belas hari untuk rasa yang lebih nikmat,” ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tembikar berisi air fermentasi beras.

Izou tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. “Ah! Tembikar itu!”

“Ya, tembikar ini!”

Kemudian keduanya tertawa. “Sudah lama sekali rasanya.”

Mereka tenggelam dalam nostalgia mengenai cerita si samurai pelarian. Banyak hal telah terjadi paska kerjadian itu, dan Ryoma merasa betapa ajaib karena ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Suasana hati Izou mulai mencair, terlihat dari garis wajah yang sebelumnya tampak tegang serta penuh ancaman, kini pria itu relaks dan banyak tertawa. Ryoma sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan Izou yang begini; detik-detik kegentingan, detik ketika Izou bisa saja menyakitinya kalau ia salah bicara. Bagaimanapun, hal ini mengingatkannya pada kata-kata Takechi, bahwa Izou adalah pedang bermata dua.


	3. konversasi di malam buta

“Apakah pedangmu memiliki nama, Izou-san?” Ryoma bertanya sebelum menandaskan sakenya. Dalam keremangan malam, pedang itu seakan berkilauan, dan ia menjadi tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh. Ketajamannya bisa saja memenggal kepala manusia dalam sekali tebas.

“Nama?” Izou malah balik bertanya, lalu memandang pedangnya yang tergeletak di samping setelah diamplas. Izou tertawa meremehkan. “Bah! Pedangku tidak membutuhkan nama. Dia tidak perlu dikenal, Ryoma. Bukankah yang terpenting adalah bagaimana si pemilik menggunakannya? Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang mendramatisir sesuatu, jadi, begitulah, pedangku ini pedang tanpa nama.”

“Hee, begitu, ya,” jawabnya seraya menuangkan sake baru ke dalam cangkirnya. Sejenak mereka membiarkan suara jangkrik mendominasi, sementara api pada lampu kerosin bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin.

Ryoma sebenarnya teringat pada pedang kesayangannya, Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, yang ia dapatkan dari kakak laki-lakinya sebagai bentuk untuk melindungi diri paksa tragedi di penginapan Teradaya. Ia selamat dari percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan perwira keshogunan, dan sebagai ungkapan syukur, kakaknya menghadiahi pedang itu. Ada tanda ukiran ‘Yoshiyuki’ pada pedangnya, sebagai nama yang diberikan oleh si penempa, yang kemudian menjadi harta berharga keluarga Sakamoto secara turun-temurun. Yoshiyuki ditempa pada awal periode Edo, sekitar tahun 1650 atas permintaan nenek moyang Sakamoto untuk awal kebangkitan mereka sebagai keluarga samurai. Yoshiyuki diturunkan kepada ayahnya, lalu kepada kakak laki-lakinya, dan kakak laki-lakinya menurunkannya pada Ryoma.

Ryoma ingin membicarakan Yoshiyuki, tetapi mengingat kawan bicaranya adalah Okada Izou, maka ia urung. Membayangkan ia ditertawakan karena dianggap konyol, Ryoma berpikir sebaiknya memang tidak membicarakan soal itu. Sake kembali ditenggak. Kali ini pandangannya terarah pada sarung pedang yang tersampir di pinggang Izou—sarung pedang pemberiannya.

“Kau mungkin tidak percaya, Izou-san, tetapi aku menggunakan logam dari puing-puing kerajinan peninggalan Dinasti Qin, pemberian saudagar kaya kolektor barang-barang antik Kaisar Qin Shi Huang, untuk membuat selongsong pedangmu.”

Pupil mata Izou membesar dan reaksinya sudah Ryoma duga. “Bukankah itu sangat berharga?!”

Ryoma tertawa renyah. Ia tahu meskipun Izou bukan pria yang apik, tetapi dia adalah pria yang menghargai barang-barang mewah. Barangkali karena sepanjang hidupnya Izou menderita dalam kemiskinan. “Ya, begitulah. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai barang antik, dan berpikir untuk menciptakan usahaku sendiri—usaha perdagangan, atau barter barang-barang langka. Aku menginginkan pasaran yang lebih luas, mungkin secara global, seluruh dunia. Tetapi kau tentu paham bagaimana ideologi Tokugawa, mereka tenggelam dalam politik isolasi tanpa menginginkan perubahan pada tatanan negara. Dan ketika mereka menyetujui pengaruh luar, mereka menandatangani perjanjian yang bisa merugikan peran samurai. Mereka bertahan pada zona aman yang tanpa mereka sadari perlahan-lahan dapat menghancurkan rakyatnya. Jadi, akan sulit bagiku berbisnis ketika peraturan perdagangan tidak berpihak pada kaum samurai rendahan.”

Izou meneguk sakenya. “Pembahasan politik lagi, ya,” responsnya seolah sudah bosan. “Mengesampingkan keshogunan, kupikir idemu brilian. Karena dalam skala global, bukankah lebih bagus kalau mengutamakan usaha perkapalan dan angkatan laut, Ryoma? Dunia ini masih dipenuhi misteri, dan, aku benci mengatakannya, tapi karena negara kita menganut paham isolasi dari pengaruh luar, kita sebagai rakyatnya menjadi dungu. Ketika negara-negara lain berkembang pesat, kita tetap jalan di tempat. Dan, hei, Ryoma, karena dunia ini masih penuh misteri, sepatutnya kau gunakan usahamu untuk mengikis sedikit demi sedikit misteri itu.”

“Ya, untuk itulah kita membutuhkan perubahan.”

“Tapi kita justru dianggap membelot.”

“Meskipun begitu, kupikir tidak semua orang buta. Maksudku, mungkin sekarang ini kita diburu karena dianggap mengganggu stabilitas pemerintahan, tetapi di masa depan bisa jadi kita dianggap sebagai pahlawan karena telah berpengaruh dalam proses pelengseran Keshogunan Tokugawa.”

Izou tertawa hambar. “Cita-citamu sangat besar, Ryoma.”

“Kadang aku berpikir idealismeku terlalu tinggi, walau bukan cuma aku yang memiliki pemikiran semacam itu. Tapi keinginanku yang paling membuatku tergugah adalah menjelajah dunia, Izou-san. Aku akan membangun Kapal Hitam-ku sendiri, menjadi pengembara lautan dan hidup dari satu pulau ke pulau lain. Sebab, aku menyadari bahwa dunia itu amat tak terbatas. Banyak hal yang bisa kutemukan, aku tidak perlu terpenjara di sini—dan seperti katamu, aku bisa memanfaatkan usahaku untuk hal itu.”

“Akan kau namai apa usahamu itu?” Izou mengembalikan topik, barangkali karena sedang tidak ingin memaki.

Ryoma berpikir. Lengannya menggoyang-goyangkan cangkir, membuat sake di dalamnya ikut bergerak tak beraturan. Kapal perdagangan yang bisa melintasi berbagai samudera, kemungkinan dipenuhi oleh peralatan angkatan laut, selain itu tentu saja barang-barang antik. Dan ia bisa memanfaatkan usahanya untuk menjelajahi dunia. Seulas senyum tergambar dari bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. “Kaientai.”

Izou ikut tersenyum, lebih lebar. “Kaientai! Bagus juga. Kau memang selalu cepat dalam hal berpikir, Ryoma. Mungkin sebab itulah kau pandai bernegosiasi.”

“Kalau bisa ikutlah bersamaku, Izou-san.”

“Kalau bisa. Lihat nanti.”

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan masing-masing. Tetapi di dalam kepala mereka telah tergambar berbagai macam hal baru, hal-hal yang menyenangkan untuk dituju. Izou merasakan kepercayaan dirinya menguat. Ada seseorang yang harus Izou bunuh, dan pria itu tak yakin hasilnya akan baik. Meski begitu, Izou akhirnya memecah kebisuan. Membicarakan hal yang sedari sore mengganggu kepalanya.

“Hei, Ryoma, dengarkan aku baik-baik.” Suara Izou serak dan dalam.

Ryoma mendengarkan hati-hati, sudah tentu ini bukan percakapan sederhana.

Izou menelan ludah. “Aku diutus menjadi algojo lagi. Kali ini targetku adalah orang yang berpengaruh kelak dalam kekuasaan wilayah Tosa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> 1\. Kapal Hitam; kurofune; kapal-kapal bangsa Barat yang tiba di Jepang pada 1853  
> 2\. Kaientai; Maritime Support Force


	4. algojo

Kedua telapak tangan Ryoma terasa dingin, diikuti tubuhnya yang mendadak menggigil. Malam telah merangkak semakin naik, nyaris berada di puncaknya. Ia mendengar semua itu; rencana pembunuhan gubernur Tosa, Yoshida Toyo dari klan Yamauchi. Seperti bukan Izou, pria dengan sedikit janggut di dagunya itu menceritakan rencana Partai Loyalis mengenai pembunuhan tersebut dengan kata demi kata yang tersusun rapi, diucapkan sangat hati-hati, seakan-akan meminta Ryoma untuk tetap tenang.

Itu merupakan rencana besar dan berani, mengingat banyak sekali risiko yang bisa mereka hadapi di kemudian hari. Sebagai samurai, Izou tentu dapat melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa kesulitan berarti, tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah efek domino yang akan terjadi nanti setelah kematian Toyo. Pemerintah tentu tidak akan tinggal diam. Demi menjunjung tinggi martabat mereka, sudah pasti pelakunya akan ditumpas tuntas sampai ke akar.

“Apa ini rencana Takechi-san?”

“Ya. Kupikir dia akan mengatakannya padamu pagi tadi.”

Ryoma menghela napas. “Apakah menurutmu tidak seharusnya aku bergabung dengan partai ini, Izou-san? Sepertinya sebagian besar dari samurai berpangkat rendah tidak menginginkan revolusi. Kau tahu Yoshida Toyo menginginkan Jepang lebih terbuka pada dunia luar, tetapi kenapa dia harus disingkirkan? Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Ini bukan soal revolusi, Ryoma, ini soal harga diri partai. Orang itu tidak mau mengakui keberadaan partai kita, seolah-olah dia menutup mata pada perselisihan panjang samurai berpangkat tinggi dan samurai seperti kita, yang dalam tatanan sosial dipandang sebelah mata. Kalau dia menginginkan perubahan, seharusnya dia memperbaiki gejolak panas di dalam negerinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.” Izou menjelaskan, lalu menyesap sakenya yang kelima. Izou kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, “aku bukan orang yang melek politik, yang kutahu hanyalah membunuh orang—aku hidup dalam rasa haus darah, seakan tak peduli pada dampak yang bakal menimpaku kelak. Kalau dewa bisa berbuat sesuatu, dia pasti sedang merencanakan penghapusanku.”

“Izou-san…”

“Apakah aku ini masih pantas disebut manusia?” suaranya sangat berat.

Pandangan Ryoma terarah pada pedang Izou, pedang yang telah banyak memakan korban—tidak peduli orang berdosa maupun suci, pedang itu menebas habis tanpa mengenal ampun. Sebagai pedang, tentu sangat sukses dan berguna. Tetapi sebagai makhluk hidup, sebagai Okada Izou… Ryoma merenung. “Manusia itu yang seperti apa?”

Izou mendengkus. “Kau selalu pandai mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku terpaksa berpikir,” katanya, agak kesal. “Kadang aku berpikir aku ini seperti anjing.”

“Bagaimana bisa begitu?”

“Bukankah sudah sangat jelas? Aku dilatih untuk menggonggong, untuk menggigit leher orang-orang sampai koyak mereka mati. Tetapi di leherku terdapat seutas tali, tali yang amat kuat. Tali itu mengendalikanku, Ryoma, mengendalikanku agar aku tidak ikut menggigit tuanku—sosok yang telah melatihku sebagai anjing kebanggaannya, sebagai algojo.”

Ryoma jadi mengerti kenapa Takechi mengistilahkan Izou sebagai pedang bermata dua dan mengatakannya dengan amat hati-hati, takut-takut kalimatnya akan menjadi bumerang. Kalimat sesungguhnya barangkali adalah apa yang diucapkan Izou barusan. Sebagai sosok yang mengemban nama Hitokiri, Izou dianggap mesin pembunuh—dan fakta tidak menampik hal itu. Sosok yang dianggap Takechi sebagai ‘sarung pedang’ bukanlah Ryoma, tetapi Takechi sendiri. Di dalam benaknya, tak pernah terpikir ia mengendalikan Izou. Ryoma hanya berhati-hati dalam memilih kalimat, agar Izou tidak berang dan menganggapnya ancaman. Sejak awal, Ryoma memang dikenal sebagai sosok karismatik yang tenang, yang mampu mengemban tugas negosiator dalam hal berunding. Dan ia menerapkannya pada kehidupan sehari-hari.

“Sepertinya misi kali ini amat mengganggu pikiranmu, ya, Izou-san,” komentar Ryoma, sebelum menuangkan kembali sake ke dalam cangkirnya. “Apakah kau mulai merasa bebanmu menjadi berat sebagai seorang eksekutor?”

“Entah, aku bertanya-tanya soal itu…”

Lampu kerosin mulai meredup. Ryoma menambahkan minyak tanah ke dalam tungkunya. Pendar cahaya kekuningan kembali menyala besar. Jangkrik berderik di berbagai sudut, mengingat posisi kediaman Sakamoto berada tak jauh dari area pematangan sawah. Ini semua dilakukan demi harga diri partai. Ryoma tergelitik. Daripada hanya melindungi partai, sepatutnya Takechi melindungi sesuatu yang lebih besar—bukankah karena itu dia membangun Kinnoto, sebagai wadah bagi samurai berpangkat rendah yang menginginkan kekuasaan kembali ke tangan kekaisaran? Ataukah ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan Takechi. Sekilas, Ryoma tenggelam dalam renungan.

Izou memandang Ryoma lurus-lurus, sepasang mata pria itu seolah bercahaya—cahaya yang tajam, yang kejam. “Tetapi, Ryoma,” kata Izou, menggantung. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan serak, barangkali karena efek sake. Ryoma mendengarkan dengan degup jantung tak karuan. “Kalau aku tidak menjadi alat pembunuh, lantas untuk apa aku masih berada di sini? Fungsiku sebagai samurai cuma itu.”

Mereka mabuk sampai pagi. Izou lenyap ketika Ryoma terbangun saat cahaya matahari mengganggu pengelihatannya. Tidak ada yang tersisa pada diri Izou pada malam itu, selain cangkir berisi sake yang tinggal separuh. Di dalam tembikar, masih tersisa setengah dari sebelumnya. Ryoma berniat melanjutkan proses fermentasi itu, agar ia dan Izou dapat menikmati sake premium di lain waktu.

Tetapi tampaknya ‘di lain waktu’ itu tidak pernah terjadi, sebab Ryoma diutus untuk meneruskan proses perundingan dua klan yang berseteru, yang mendadak kacau-balau gara-gara salah satu dari mereka membunuh anggota klan yang berencana berdamai. Konflik di antara dua klan semakin memanas, membuat Ryoma terpaksa pergi ke Kyushu sebagai utusan rahasia perwakilan partai agar perdamaian dua klan tetap berhasil dilakukan.

Sementara itu, misi pembunuhan penguasa Tosa sedang dalam tahap perencanaan yang lebih matang.


	5. heaven's punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rekomendasi musik: Ookurikara Attendant BGM atau klik di [sini](https://touken-ranbu.fandom.com/wiki/Attendant_BGM) dan cari Ookurikara.

Izou sudah terbiasa mencium bau amis darah. Bukan karena ia menemukan banyak mayat bergelimpangan di sepanjang sungai akibat dari misi pemberontakan yang gagal, tetapi karena ialah yang menciptakan mayat-mayat itu—yang telungkup penuh darah, kadang tanpa kaki, lebih banyak tanpa kepala. Mayat-mayat itu tenggelam dalam lautan merah; bernanah, membusuk, membengkak, menguarkan bau tidak menyenangkan.

Izou dikenal sebagai samurai pembunuh setelah berhasil menghabisi Honma, mantan kawannya yang berubah haluan karena mendukung keshogunan, serta beberapa pejabat pemerintah dan sersan polisi yang ia pertontonkan sebagai boneka hidup dengan cara mengikat mayat mereka di jembatan. Ia menyebut aksinya sebagai Tenchu (天誅) atau Hukuman Surga, yang ia tuliskan dengan darah korbannya di pijakan jembatan. Sejak itulah ia dikenal dengan nama Hitokiri Izou, mesin pembunuh mahakarya Takechi Zuizan, yang kemudian masuk ke dalam jajaran pembunuh paling ditakuti pada periode Bakumatsu.

Meski begitu, Izou merasa Takechi membencinya atas dasar tertentu. Ia dapat melihat itu dari dalam bola mata Takechi, yang tampak geram dan jijik apabila ia berkumpul bersama anggota Partai Loyalis. Izou bisa saja menghunuskan pedangnya pada Takechi, sebagaimana anjing yang menyerang tuannya, tetapi kadang-kadang muncul bayangan keluarganya yang harus menanggung malu seumur hidup atas tindakan tidak tahu terima kasihnya. Bagaimanapun, Takechi telah membuat Izou menjadi ahli pedang yang menguasai berbagai macam teknik, serta mendorongnya untuk terus menuntut ilmu bela diri dengan biaya yang tidak murah.

Izou tidak diberi pilihan selain menjadi anjing penurut. Barangkali karena ia bukan orang yang pandai—ia mengakui bahwa dirinya tolol, sebab ketololannya itu membuat ia menaruh kebencian pada orang-orang yang merasa diri mereka cerdas, termasuk Takechi. Seringkali mereka memandangnya sebelah mata karena tidak diberkati otak yang pintar. Izou muak, berpikir bahwa dewa telah melahirkannya ke dunia dalam keadaan serba tidak adil. Maka ia menuntut balas; menjadi manusia yang merugikan manusia, menjadi mesin pembunuh dan menamai setiap misinya sebagai Hukuman Surga, meski hal itu tampaknya justru dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh kaum cerdas. Ironis.

Tetapi kehadiran Ryoma menjadi satu pengecualian dalam hidup Izou. Ryoma yang selalu menjaga kata-katanya agar tidak menyakiti siapa pun, Ryoma yang cerdas namun tidak menjadikannya angkuh, Ryoma yang memiliki impian besar—tidak cuma berkiblat pada keuntungan partai, tetapi pria itu mengincar sesuatu yang lebih luas, lebih krusial; yakni seluruh Jepang, seluruh dunia. Izou meyakini bahwa peran Ryoma akan dikenang sepanjang sejarah, sementara perannya berhenti hanya sebagai Hitokiri.

_Sebab, kalau aku tidak menjadi mesin pembunuh, aku jadi tidak berguna. Orang-orang akan semakin meremehkanku—mereka semua tentu menertawakan hidupku. Aku ini dilahirkan untuk membunuh orang-orang yang tidak dikehendaki, kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku hanyalah cangkang kosong. Membunuh adalah satu-satunya yang kubisa, satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa menjadi jenius—karena kaum cerdas itu tidak punya keberanian untuk menghunuskan pedang mereka._

Malam itu, pada awal Mei 1862, hujan melanda Domain Tosa. Izou sudah mendengar mengenai kabar kepergian Ryoma ke Kyushu, pria itu sedang berjuang mendamaikan dua klan demi mendapat kekuatan untuk partai. Sementara di sini Izou mencoba melakukan hal yang sama atas perintah Takechi: menghabisi nyawa Toyo sebelum pengaruhnya semakin besar dan kuat, yang dapat membubarkan Partai Loyalis.

“Dia adalah ancaman untuk kita, Izou.”

_Dia adalah ancaman untukmu, Takechi Zuizan._

“Tunjukkanlah padaku, julukanmu sebagai Hitokiri.”

Izou merasa ada maksud lain dari rencana pembunuhan ini. Barangkali kalau ia berdiskusi dengan Ryoma, ia akan mengetahuinya. Ryoma pandai mencium akal bulus. Namun pria itu berada sangat jauh, sementara waktu semakin sempit sebelum Toyo mendapatkan pengaruhnya dari masyarakat. Pembunuhan yang direncanakan bulan depan, dimajukan menjadi sekarang—saat ini, detik ini, tatkala hujan turun deras.

Hitokiri Izou, ya. Walaupun ia lebih menyukai nama Yoshifuru, tetapi tampaknya ada nama yang lebih cocok untuk mendefinisikan siapa ia.

“Tentu saja, akan kutunjukkan lagi padamu.” Izou membetulkan letak tudung jeraminya yang lebar, yang berguna menghalau air hujan. Wajahnya terhalangi tudung jerami itu. Di antara suara gemuruh hujan, Izou melangkah seorang diri, melompati pagar tembok, lalu menghilang.

Pembunuhan Yoshida Toyo seolah terjadi dalam gerakan lambat, sangat lambat, seperti waktu berhenti sejenak untuk memperlihatkan pada Izou bagaimana muka Toyo saat sekarat; mata melotot dan mulut menganga memuntahkan darah. Detik berubah menjadi menit, tetapi seolah nuraninya telah mati, detik yang melambat itu segera saja menjadi sekelebat, sangat cepat, seperti waktu berjalan di masa depan tatkala Izou lenyap, menyelinap keluar dan berlari melompat-lompat di atas genting, mencipta bunyi tak-tak-tak yang tidak dicurigai siapa pun—sebab bunyi itu menyatu bersama derasnya hujan, seperti Izou yang menyatu bersama gelapnya malam.

2:26 AM – February 13, 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> 1\. Okada Yoshifuru adalah nama asli Izou  
> 2\. Tudung jerami yang dikenakan Izou merujuk ke second ascension Okada Izou di game Fate/Grand Order


	6. langit pada hari biru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art (c) Etheria, sebagai hadiah valentine.
> 
> Rekomendasi musik: Juzumaru Tsunetsugu Attendant BGM atau klik di [sini](https://touken-ranbu.fandom.com/wiki/Attendant_BGM) dan cari Juzumaru Tsunetsugu.

_Kalau aku tidak menjadi alat pembunuh, lantas untuk apa aku masih berada di sini?_

Kini penyesalan bertumpuk-tumpuk di pundak Ryoma, kenapa malam itu ia tidak memberikan respons berarti—respons yang barangkali dapat menyelamatkan Izou dari jurang kegelapan. Ia meremas surat yang diberikan samurai pelarian Partai Loyalis. Okada Izou akan dihukum penggal dalam waktu dekat.

 _Kau bisa menjadi_ aibou _-ku, Izou-san, bersama-sama kita bisa mendorong kekuatan kekaisaran; aku sebagai pihak negosiator, kau sebagai pelindung. Hakikat pedang adalah_ mamoru-gatana _, alat untukmu melindungi diri, untukmu melindungi orang-orang penting, seperti ketika kau melindungiku dan Kaishu-dono dari penyerangan perwira Shinsengumi._

“Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu. Kecuali kau punya surat rekomendasi bahwa kau tidak terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan Toyo,” kata samurai pelarian, sebelum lekas meninggalkan pondok penginapan Ryoma, melanjutkan pelariannya.

Isi surat itu merupakan surat perintah untuk membubarkan Partai Loyalis, dan anggota yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan Yoshida Toyo akan dihukum penggal. Sementara kepergian Ryoma ke Kyushu dicurigai sebagai dalang di balik pembunuhan itu, dan kepergiannya dianggap melarikan diri. Desas-desus mengatakan ialah yang menghunuskan pedang ke leher Toyo. Tetapi pada akhirnya Izou berhasil ditangkap. Ryoma tidak dapat melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan kawannya, kecuali ia ikut menjerumuskan diri dan membiarkan ideologinya mati bersama dengan tubuhnya.

#

Dalam hidup yang singkat ini, kira-kira berapa kali ia harus mempecundangi diri?

Izou membenci kaum cerdas, tetapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia hanya menepikan perasaan bencinya pada ketololannya sendiri. Ia benci menjadi tolol, sebab itulah yang menenggelamkannya ke dalam kubangan darah—darah orang-orang yang ia bunuh, serta darahnya sendiri yang sebentar lagi akan mengucur dari lehernya yang putus.

Ia telah mendengar kabar itu, bahwa Takechi mengirimkan surat pada keluarganya mengenai hukuman yang hendak ia terima; dipenggal di depan khalayak umum. Surat itu membuat darahnya mendidih, menjadi marah ia teriak, dalam sebuah rencana besar yang rupanya kecil. Ini semua bukan persoalan kesejahteraan partai, bukan pula soal ancaman Toyo kalau-kalau penguasa itu mendapatkan kekuatan penuh dari pihak keshogunan. Ini soal membinasakan Okada Izou, sebab ia menjadi ancaman. Dewa mengencingi Hukuman Surga; hukuman itu kini benar-benar berbalik padanya.

**_Bukankah orang bodoh lebih baik mati lebih cepat, daripada pulang ke kampung halaman dan mempermalukan keluarga?_ **

Seharusnya Izou menjadi anjing yang menggigit tuannya.

Ia disiksa. Pahanya ditempeli timah panas. Teriakannya menggema, sementara darah mengucur dari dahinya yang terluka. Ia diminta mengakui perbuatannya dan menyeret nama-nama yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan penguasa Tosa.

Pada malam-malam penyiksaan, Izou tak bisa menepiskan bayangan Ryoma dari benaknya. Seharusnya Ryoma tidak pergi jauh, seharusnya pria itu menahannya untuk tidak membunuh Toyo—sebab Ryoma tentu mencium akal bulus Takechi. Namun kenyataannya Ryoma pergi, lenyap, untuk sebuah misi perdamaian yang sia-sia sebab Partai Loyalis telah sepenuhnya dibubarkan.

“Ryoma, kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkanku… kenapa kau meninggalkanku… kau berhasil menyelamatkan Yamamoto dari _seppuku_ , tidakkah kau berpikir kau akan berhasil pula menyelamatkan aku dari hukuman penggal?”

_Ah, sejak awal aku ini hanyalah pecundang. Julukanku sebagai Hitokiri tidak ada artinya._

Malam terakhir sebelum kepalanya dipenggal, Izou akhirnya membeberkan semua nama-nama yang terlibat, termasuk Takechi sebagai otak pembunuhan. Tetapi, meski begitu, Takechi tidak mendapatkan penyiksaan karena dia adalah seorang Joshi, alias prajurit kalangan elite. Izou semakin terjerumus ke dalam api kemarahan yang tak pernah padam. Sementara dalam bayangannya, ia masih saja berharap Ryoma melakukan negosiasi agar ia lepas dari hukuman. Namun bahkan Ryoma sendiri diburu pemerintah karena ikut dicurigai, meski Izou bersaksi bahwa Ryoma tidak ikut terlibat dalam rencana mereka.

#

Dalam hidup yang singkat ini, kira-kira berapa kali ia harus melarikan diri?

Ketika hasratnya menggebu, ketika idealismenya menjunjung tinggi, ketika ia merasa ia dapat melakukan apa saja sebagai Sakamoto Ryoma, semua menjadi sia-sia kalau ia terus-menerus dipaksa untuk melarikan diri, sembunyi dari kejaran-kejaran samurai elite yang menganggapnya ancaman, sehingga ia tidak dapat mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk Jepang yang lebih terbuka pada pengaruh luar.

_Apa yang aku bisa, aku ini cuma samurai berpangkat rendah, aku ini sendiri._

Seseorang seolah menepuk bahunya kuat-kuat, sampai ia terhuyung dan tersungkur di hamparan bebatuan.

_Hei, Ryoma, dunia ini masih merupakan misteri._

Suara berat Izou terdengar kembali. Ryoma menengadah, tersadar tatkala lautan menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya hari itu. Angin berembus kencang memainkan rambut panjangnya yang diikat. Sepasang matanya terasa perih.

Barangkali, pada suatu tempat, di hari yang sama, detik yang sama, ketika Ryoma terjatuh, ketika itupula Izou telah wafat. Dan ruhnya terbang melesat, menepuk bahunya, memberi ia dorongan untuk tidak tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran tak perlu. Ryoma memang hanya samurai berpangkat rendah, tetapi pengaruh politiknya ditakuti oleh keshogunan. Terlepas dari statusnya, ia dianggap ancaman—dan itu berarti ia cukup berpengaruh untuk menggoyahkan Tokugawa, untuk menempatkan kembali kekaisaran selaku penguasa.

“Dunia ini masih merupakan misteri, ya,” gumamnya parau, tanpa terasa air mata melintasi pipinya. Lautan luas yang biru terhampar megah sebagaimana langit, tempat kapal-kapal datang dan pergi, ke suatu tempat, barangkali ujung dunia—kalau dunia memang memiliki ujung. Ryoma bertumpu pada kedua kakinya, lalu bangkit berdiri. “Dalam hidup yang singkat ini, aku harus berusaha sepanjang waktu. Agar impianku tidak berakhir hanya menjadi impian.”

_Akan kuruntuhkan Bakufu, akan kudirikan Kaientai, akan kuarungi samudera, akan kulakukan apa yang kubisa._

Ryoma melangkah maju. Suatu hari nanti ia tidak perlu lagi sembunyi. Ia akan pulang; kembali ke kampung halamannya. Dan ia akan menikmati sake yang masih tersisa separuh dalam tembikar, sisa sake yang ia nikmati terakhir kali bersama Izou, dalam temaran malam, lampu kerosin yang menyala redup tertiup angin, ditemani derik jangkrik; malam ketika mereka membicarakan impian-impian, malam ketika mereka hanyut, tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan yang singkat.

#

“Katakan padaku, Ryoma, dalam hidup yang singkat ini, kira-kira berapa kali aku harus menghunuskan pedangku?”

Kelopak bunga sakura jatuh di atas topi Ryoma. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya yang ramah.

“Kira-kira berapa kali kau ingin melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagimu, Izou-san?”

Izou terpana.

“Ribuan kali, barangkali.”[]

#

3:37 AM – February 14, 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> 1\. Ryoma pernah menyelamatkan kawannya, Yamamoto, dari hukuman seppuku.  
> 2\. Izou dihukum penggal pada 11 Mei 1865. Kepalanya dipajang di depan umum. Dia dikubur menggunakan nama aslinya, Okada Yoshifuru.  
> 3\. Hubungan Takechi dan Izou saya dramatisir, jadi tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan sejarah.  
> 4\. Kalimat Izou “Ryoma, kenapa kau meninggalkanku” merupakan dialog Izou di event Valentine FGO Voice and Letter Collection, yang menjadi ilham utama saya dalam menulis fanfiksi ini.  
> 5\. “Langit Pada Hari Biru” sendiri diilhami Bond Craft Essence Izou “The Sky on That Day” memperlihatkan pemandangan danau penuh bebatuan.
> 
> A/N:  
> Saya menulis chapter terakhir ketika listrik tiba-tiba padam dan hujan petir. Untungnya laptop saya bisa bertahan menemani saya selama tiga jam, sehingga saya bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu berdasarkan estimasi. Terima kasih bagi yang sanggup membaca sampai akhir (walaupun saya tidak yakin ada yang baca, sih…). Review dan kudos sangat saya apresiasi!


End file.
